


Uh oh...

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Adult Humor, M/M, Robot Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain physical and anatomical /problems/ Chromedome and Rewind must face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh oh...

**Author's Note:**

> Chromedome and Rewind drabble for innermostenergon on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post War, months after the launch of the Lost Light, post Delphi
> 
> Misc: While this subject may be 'gross' or 'gruesome' to some, it's supposed to be funny.

“Ow!” Rewind squeaked. Chromedome’s hands tightened on his waist and held the small bot still.

“Wh-what?” Chromedome gasped breathlessly, concern buried in lust /almost/ sated. “Did I hurt you?”

“Nah just, just a pinch.” Rewind mumbled, reaching down to grab Chromedome’s wrists. “It’s ok… Keep goin’.”

“You-you sure?” Chromedome powered up his optics to study the mech in his lap, hovering above his spike. Rewind nodded and Chromedome let out a loud groan.

“Good ‘cause I’m so close…”

“Yeh, yeh me too Domey.” Rewind’s voice was a light chirp as Chromedome began moving again. The smaller partner held onto his endura’s wrists for dear life. Their hab suite was soon filled with moans, the grinding of gears and the wet hiss and friction of interfacing.

Rewind collapsed forward onto Chromedome’s chest as overload hit both mechs simultaneously. He was pretty sure he’d called out in answer to Chromedome’s whine but he couldn’t remember in the glorified haze of post-overload.

Chromedome took in a long cooling breath and rubbed his hands along Rewind’s back. He shifted slightly and his optics flashed on in shock.

“Mmm, Chromedome you can uh… Pull out now.” Rewind muttered stiffly. “Kinda startin’ to hurt.”

“I know uh…” Chromedome reached down and tilted Rewind’s helm to look at him. “I’m trying to but I… Rewind I’m stuck.”

“Stuck?” Rewind echoed. “Whadd’ya mean… Stuck?!” He sat up in a panic and Chromedome shouted.

“Don’t! Ugh, don’t move… Lemme think.” Chromedome whispered, hands back on Rewind’s hips. His processor wanted to help think of a solution but it was too caught up in the tingle of pain.

“Ahh Primus, think faster Domey!” Rewind urged, trying to get a good look at their predicament. He shifted in an attempt to extract himself and yelped. He heard Chromedome’s helm hit the berth hard.

“I’m callin’ Blaster!”

###

Chromedome had never been so embarrassed in his whole function cycle. He had off-lined his optics but it still didn’t feel like enough. Both hands were now pressed against his faceplate.

Blaster, Ratchet and First Aid were all gathered. The two endura tried to ignore the medics as they attempted to figure out why Chromedome was, well, stuck.

“Mmhmm, you know, I think I know exactly what’s going on.” Ratchet said after a moment. Chromedome lifted his hands and looked at the medic.

“Seems as if Rewind’s got a few snapped calipers. When they, ahem, overloaded, everything contracted far too quickly. The pressure is unfortunately causing Chromedome’s spike to swell.”

“Slag.”

“Oh, Primus.” Rewind dipped his helm down, hands splayed on Chromedome’s lower stomach.

“So how… How do we fix this?” Chromedome ventured fearfully.

“There are two approved methods and, unfortunately neither one is pleasant.”

“‘course not.” Rewind moaned.

“Method one involves puncturing the spike to manually release the pressure.”

“No!” Chromedome shouted, lifting himself up onto an elbow. He pressed his other hand to Rewind’s back to help hold him still.

“What’s option two?” Rewind whimpered.

“Manual extraction.” Ratchet offered quietly.

“Which means…?” Chromedome hissed.

“You both relax and we pull you apart.” First Aid interjected.

Chromedome and Rewind met optics.

“Well?” Rewind whispered.

“Puncture, Rewind. Option one is to put a /hole/ in my /spike/.”

“It’s temporary, Chromedome! Only until the pressure is released.” Ratchet snorted.

“How-how much is manual extraction gonna hurt?” Rewind turned to look at First Aid. The masked medic glanced to the CMO.

“Ah, well… it’s much like re-setting an out-of-socket joint.” Ratchet offered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Once we start, until the process is completed, it can be quite painful but the moment you’re separated the pain fades.”

“Like it was never there.”

“Shut it, Aid.” Chromedome growled. He looked back at Rewind and sighed heavily. The smaller mech seemed to be considering their options deeply. He looked up and nodded.

“I’m not sure how much I can relax.” Rewind admitted. “This is probably the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened.”

Ratchet smiled softly and put a hand on Rewind’s shoulder.

“It’s strictly a medical emergency, Rewind.” He moved behind the small mech and carefully placed his hands around the tiny waist. “First Aid, lean down on Chromedome’s hip joints. Your goal is to keep him on the berth.”

“Keep me… Slaggit!” Chromedome slapped his hands against his faceplate. He heard Rewind’s core hum a little in worry.

“Are you both ready?” Ratchet squared his shoulders.

“As we’re ever gonna be…” Rewind moaned.

“One… Two…”

##

Skids and Swerve looked up at the ceiling as two barely muffled shouts sounded from the room above the bar. The duo looked back down at each other. Skids snickered and jerked a thumb upwards.

“Those two are gonna get stuck if they don’t knock it off with the kinky stuff.”


End file.
